Lord English
Not to be confused with his younger self, Caliborn. Lord English is the primary villain of the webcomic "Homestuck". He is an indestructible demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. Biography Not much is known about Lord English. Those small info are taken from the MSPA wikia ITSELF due to English's mysterious nature and origin. The Midnight Crew Intermission introduced English as the leader of The Felt. The pool balls that appear together on each frame of his eyes are paired like Quarters' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. However, 111 is an arc number for Act 6, while 6 and 9 have been used to refer to the "sym69l" of The Signless. Meanwhile, 8 is the sum of 4, 1 and 3. When the Handmaid tries to escape from Doc Scratch's manor, Lord English intercepts her and takes her into his service. Interestingly, during English's summoning the parts of Scratch's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The grandfather clock "t1CK"s and "t0ck"s. After which the "8r8k H34DS" occurs as Scratch's head breaks. Then English proceeds to "honk HONK". As of this panel, English has somehow entered Andrew Hussie's home (possibly through the Fourth Wall that Hussie used to enter Scratch's home) and seemingly destroyed the Hussiebot. Immediately after killing Hussie, English enters his sarcophagus and flies through the Furthest Ring. He lands inside a dream bubble containing the doomed timeline versions of the pre-scratch kids and post-scratch trolls. Using the White Wand, he conjures a beam of energy that bursts from his mouth, killing the doomed-timeline characters and destroying the bubble in an explosion visually reminiscent of shattering glass. English then uses Lil Cal as a vessel and possesses him. Using Cals body, English is able to posses Jack Noir when Jack looks at Cal. Now in Jacks body, English fires a rainbow energy blast at Prospits moon and destroys it. He then goes up to fight both Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde. Before attacking them with a crowbar, Jade Harley interrupts the fight. English then leaves. Dave Strider and Dirk are currently waiting for English to come to them in order to finish him off once and for all. As English flys around in Jacks body, he is spotted by Spades Slick. Soades Slick realizes it's English and charges at him for a chance of revenge. English is chanced by Slick until they bump into Dirk, Dave, and Terezi. Both Slick and English prepare to fight everyone. Meanwhile, Lord English from a previous session goes into a dream bubble filled with a ghost army ready to fight him. Union Jack gets Dirk Strider into a choke hold before Spades Slick gets Union Jack in a chalk hold. Dave Strider than finishes all three of them off by cutting off all of there heads while they were in a straight line. Union Jacks death caused a black hole which sucked Gamzee Makara in it. Lord English fights off the Ghost Army, killing them off one by one like flys. Aradia Megido then freezes him in time, which gives the ghost and advantage at attacking him. When Lord English is able to move again, he is attacked by Davepetasprite, but manages to knock him/her down. Afterwords, Vriska Serket opens a treasure chest which contained the juju to defeat Lord English. Lord English is sucked inside of the juju and remains there for the end of time. Other Appearances English makes a brief appearance in the fan video Mambostuck. English is roaring down at Jake English, Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker, and Roxy Lalonde who were fighting him at the moment. English makes another brief appearance in another fan video named Lullaby For The Gods English appears behind Doc Scratch for less then 10 seconds before the screen turns static and the video changed to another scene. English makes yet another brief appearance in yet another fan video titled RIP everyone MEP. English takes a depressed Handmaid into his service and the text "Cold is the hand on the Angel of death" appear in that scene. Personality "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE" - L.E. Lord English is a brutish figure. He usually types in Large font, all CAPS with perfect grammar. Uses felt color text, but may also use shifting colored text. It is hinted that although English is an adult cherub physically, he may still be a child mentally. Andrew confirms this, saying that he used the dream self game mechanic to dominate his sister in an unnatural way, meaning he was missing critical maturation from living with her. This unnatural predomination is actually why he lacks wings. Powers and Abilities English owns a Cairo Overcoat that represents the space/time continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which English can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. More recently, English has been shown to have in his possession a golden scepter, atop which is an orb, glowing with multiple colors, that possibly represents theGreen Sun. This scepter seemingly demonstrates a more controlled form of Weapon/Object Duality, as it has been shown to morph into a golden assault rifle. Hussie met his end by this transforming scepter. He also possesses Calliope's wand, which, with the help of it, has used to destroy the dream bubbles, along with the many dead selves of all the homestuck characters. Gallery EnglishLord.gif Lord English overcoat.gif WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE.gif Doc Scratch turns into Lord English.png|Doc Scratch transforms into Lord English I did not eat tacos today.png|Union Jack, the Jack Noir Possesed by Lord English Trivia *English caused many villain so in Homestuck so far with his actions such as: **Vriska Serket **Gamzee Makara **The Condesce **The Grand Highblood **Doc Scratch **Snowman **Jack Noir B2 **Caliborn **Green Torso **Kurloz Makara **Lil Cal *Creatures known as the Horrorterrors are being wiped out by Lord English. Videos Category:Spoilers Category:Monsters Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Pimps Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Messiah Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Possessor Category:Deceased